The eye disease cause by recurrent ocular herpes simplex virus (HSV) infection is unique and of major clinical importance in ophthalmology. This disease is the most serious and most prevalent infectious cause of corneal blindness in the United States. The long-term objective of this proposal is the acquisition of data needed in the search for effective treatment for this disease in man. Newly evolved methods have enabled us to propose a practical and systematic microbiological and ultrastructural study of the pathogenesis of experimental recurrent ocular HSV. Protocols have been devised to determine which structures and what mechanisms are involved in establishing, maintaining and reactivating recurrences of ocular HSV. Studies will be carried out using the rabbit model of recurrent ocular HSV infection -- a system which has had predictive value in the human disease -- and utilizing our model for inducing HSV shedding in peripheral ocular tissues. Data obtained will be used to investigate treatment modalities to modify, lessen or eradicate this persistent and recurring ocular infection. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kaufman, H.E., Meyer, R.F., Laibson, P.R., Waltman, S.R., Nesburn, A.B., and Shuster, J.J.: Human leukocyte interferon for the prevention of recurrences of herpetic keratitis. J. Infec. Dis. 133 (June suppl.): A165, 1976. Nesburn, A.B., Green M.T., Radnoti, M., and Walker, B.: A reliable in vivo model for latent HSV reactivation with peripheral virus shedding. Infec. Immun. 15(3): 772, 1977.